1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and data networks. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for optimizing paging transmissions in a wireless communication and data network based on mobile device context information.
2. Description of Related Technology
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an exemplary implementation of a “third-generation” or “3G” cellular telephone technology. The UMTS standard is specified by a collaborative body referred to as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The 3GPP has adopted UMTS as a 3G cellular radio system targeted for inter alia European markets, in response to requirements set forth by the International Telecommunications Union (ITU). The ITU standardizes and regulates international radio and telecommunications. Enhancements to UMTS will support future evolution to fourth generation (4G) technology.
A current topic of interest is the further development of UMTS towards a mobile radio communication system optimized for packet data transmission through improved system capacity and spectral efficiency. In the context of 3GPP, the activities in this regard are summarized under the general term “LTE” (for Long Term Evolution). The aim is, among others, to increase the maximum net transmission rate significantly in the future, namely to speeds on the order of 300 Mbps in the downlink transmission direction and 75 Mbps in the uplink transmission direction.
Further advancements of 3GPP are being investigated within LTE towards an IMT-Advanced radio interface technology, referred to as “LTE-Advanced” or “LTE-A”. Details regarding scope and objectives of the LTE-Advanced study are described at, inter alia; RP-080137 entitled “Further advancements for E-UTRA (LTE-Advanced)” to NTT DoCoMo et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The IMT-Advanced activities have been commenced and are guided by ITU-R (International Telecommunications Union—Radio Communication Sector). Key features to be supported by candidate IMT-Advanced systems have been set by ITU-R and include amongst others: (1) high quality mobile services; (2) worldwide roaming capability; and (3) peak data rates of one hundred (100) Mbps for high mobility environments, and of one (1) Gbps for low mobility environments.
The current discussions in 3GPP related to LTE-A are focused on the technologies to further evolve LTE in terms of spectral efficiency, cell edge throughput, coverage and latency based on the requirements in 3GPP TS 36.913: “Requirements for further advancements for E-UTRA (LTE-Advanced)”, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Candidate technologies include (1) multi-hop Relay; (2) downlink network Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) antenna technologies; (3) support for bandwidths greater than twenty (20) MHz by spectrum aggregation; (4) flexible spectrum usage/spectrum sharing; and (5) intercell interference management. Backward compatibility with legacy LTE networks is also an important requirement for future LTE-A networks, i.e. an LTE-A network also supports LTE User Equipment (UE), and an LTE-A UE can operate in an LTE network.